


Touching in Just Enough Points

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Five Plus One, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, but definitely scenting, fluffy like puppies, freaky werewolf scenting, okay not freaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the pack noticed how close Scott and Isaac were getting. (and the one time Scott did, too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching in Just Enough Points

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing what I ship with a great and mighty love. Prompted by Anon over at my [Tumblr](http://stilinski-is-our-king.tumblr.com/): _Scott/Isaac, they always end up sitting next to each other. At lunch, at pack meetings, at the movies - Scott and Isaac have to be next to each other. Everyone knows, even if they themselves don't realize what is happening._
> 
> I kinda went off-course, but I hope you still like it!
> 
> As usual, no beta. Beware of falling typos.

**1\. Peter**

Peter has gotten good at letting people forget about him when it’s convenient. Mostly, it’s just a matter of channeling some Inner Derek and lurking in the shadows, but really, it’s not all that difficult. They want to forget about the dead man who’s living among them now, because he makes them uncomfortable with his very presence. When you die, you’re supposed to stay dead. Unless you’re Peter Hale, and he can tell by the side-eyed glances he gets when he’s casual about his presence that no one really knows what to make of him.

Except for Derek, but they’ve already established that beating the crap out of Peter isn’t very productive for either of them, so Derek just ignores Peter, which only makes him try harder to be noticed. But that’s aside the point.

The point is that Peter is so good at not being noticed, that he’s the first one to notice when the pack dynamics tilt ever so slightly to the right. It’s a good change, judging by the unconscious release of tension Peter sees in all of them, but it’s so subtle that it takes him a day or two to sniff it out.

It’s Scott, of course; Peter always knew the boy would be a good addition to any pack. What is surprising is that it’s Scott and Isaac, the quiet one with haunted eyes and no blood kin in the world.

They smell like pack, like family, just like everyone else. But they smell like each other, too. A fundamental blending of natural scent that comes from close friends and family only. Considering they’re neither as far as Peter knows, the whole situation is a bit of a chin scratcher.

But mostly, he’s in it to see how long it takes his idiot nephew to pick up on the change.

**2\. Erica**

Scott and Isaac always show up to pack meetings together these days. It makes sense, being as they work together and all, but Erica misses hanging out with Isaac, making bitchy comments about everything from Lydia’s roots (she’s sure they’re showing) to Mr. Harris’s taste in dates (the younger the better—he tried to offer Erica an A the other day and she offered to break his wrist if he came near her again. She’s pretty sure she’s getting the A anyhow, but it’s not like Isaac’s been around for her to tell this to).

Isaac and Scott work at the animal clinic together, wearing matching green scrubs and matching stupid smiles, and Erica hates Scott a little for the way he makes Isaac light up in a way she never could. It’s not that she wants Isaac like she has Boyd; they were turned so close to each other, her wolf always yips happily when Isaac’s near, a stirring of _pack, family, littermate, **friend**_ that never happens around anyone else. Once, a few days after she was turned, they ran through the woods together, yipping and snarling, playing like a pair of puppies. Derek had been furious that they’d snuck out, but it had been worth it for the way her new brother’s fingers had curled around hers as they had scared the crap out of the local wildlife.

At first, the sadness of losing that fills Erica up, and the first full moon that Isaac runs off to play with Scott leaves her feeling empty and alone… right up until Boyd grabs her hand and takes her on a wild run, urging her to keep up, run faster, catch him, beat him if she can.

And when she kisses Boyd, she can hear Isaac’s howl mingled with Scott’s in the far distance. It’s the most perfect music she’s ever heard.

**3\. Boyd**

Boyd can smell the longing on the both of them, and knows it for what it is because he felt it for so long with Erica. 

Isaac leans toward Scott like they’re a magnet and compass pair, and sometimes Boyd’s tempted to say something, to shake the pair of them until they reach their senses. But not only is Scott still grieving for what he lost with that crazy hunter bitch, the confusion is still seeping out of his pores at meetings. He doesn’t know where he fits with them. _If_ he fits with them.

The only time the confusion ebbs is when Isaac brushes their shoulders together. But it always comes right back, double time.

Yeah, Boyd’s just going to let this one play itself out. Probably safer that way.

**4\. Derek.**

Contrary to popular belief, Derek’s been aware of the bond between Scott and Isaac for a while now. At first, he was worried that Isaac would leave like Erica and Boyd did. But Isaac, for all his damage and anger, is steady and loyal. He doesn’t want to disappoint, and so he’ll stay. And, if Derek’s lucky, he’ll convince Scott to come home, too.

That’s why Derek helps them get Isaac moved into Scott’s place, settled in a stable home that’s maybe not as secure as Derek’s den, but warmer, and closer to the one person who makes him act like the boy he never could be.

Scott starts coming to the pack meetings more often after that, though he spends most of them looking at Isaac instead of paying attention.

Well. At least some things never change.

**5\. Stiles**

“Look, man, you know you don’t have to invite me along on all your dates, right?”

Stiles can almost hear Scott blinking on the other end of the line. “Wha—?”

“I mean, I really appreciate that you’re not cutting me out now that you and Isaac are, you know, but it’s cool if you guys want to spend some quality time.”

“Stiles, I have no idea what you’re even talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, lover boy. Tell Isaac I said hi, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t, okay? I gotta go. Lydia’s expecting me over for another session of _Why Stiles is Doomed to be Single Forever_. Later, dude!”

Stiles hangs up, and wonders if he was too obvious. Then he remembers: _this is Scott we’re talking about here._ After last week’s escapade at the movies where Scott actually forgot Stiles was there and only shared the popcorn with Isaac, it’s definitely time for drastic measures.

But in all seriousness, Stiles can tell this is different. He can see what’s going on, even if Scott doesn’t, can see his best friend totally falling for Isaac in ways he did – and didn’t – with Allison. But this time it’s a slow burn, sneaking up on the pair of them. It’s not consuming and selfish, and it’s not trampling all over Stiles like the last time, so yeah, he’s got some room to be generous about this whole clusterfuck, he supposes.

He wonders, sometimes, if someone will be around to take pictures when Scott and Isaac finally get hit by the Clue Bus. He thinks they’re going to be stupidly happy when they do. And that makes _Stiles_ happy, because those two? They deserve it.

**+1**

They’re watching TV one night, staying up late because Scott’s mom is working an overnight and won’t be there to nag them into anything resembling a decent bedtime, when Scott nods off in the middle of an old _Ninja Warrior_ rerun. He and Isaac had been joking about trying out for the show and using their werewolf parkour awesome for fun and profit, even though they know they never can. Still, that devolves into debate about a special Werewolf Ninja Warrior spin-off, and it’s late enough by the time they start the episode back up again that Scott’s out cold before the first stage runs are even finished.

He wakes up some time later to an infomercial murmuring on the TV, promising clean counters, julienne fries, homemade baby food, whatever. Isaac must have turned the TV down, not that it really matters with their super hearing, but it’s still really nice. Isaac is out cold next to him, head on Scott’s shoulder and breathing in the soft, echoey way of the deeply asleep. The line where their bodies touch is sleep-warm and relaxed, comfortable and fitting together like a couple of puzzle pieces, and Scott gently tugs the remote from Isaac’s lax fingers to properly hit the mute button.

With just the sound of their breathing and the slow _lub-dub_ of their hearts, nearly in time, Scott thinks about the changes in his world. Allison has barely looked at him in school for months, and it stopped hurting…well, he’s not sure when, but it did. Scott’s life is full and happy. He has a pack that wants him there, even if the alpha is Derek. He has Stiles (always, forever, loyal and true). 

And now he’s got Isaac, who can be so quiet and still, who hasn’t told anyone that in the first month after everything went down, Scott cried himself to sleep twice. Isaac, who feels like he belongs right where he is, like it’s a spot that’s shaped specifically for him. Isaac, who smells like vanilla and puppies, even when he hasn’t had a shift at the clinic lately. Scott smiles, and buries his nose in Isaac’s hair, sniffing. Isaac smells like _home,_ and Scotts wolf rumbles happily, a playful growl of _friend, pack, ours, mate_ that Scott’s been doing his best to ignore for a few weeks now.

He wonders right now why he’s been bothering to try.

There’s a hitch to Isaac’s breathing, a soft smacking sound of lips opening and closing as Isaac noses closer for a second, sleepily sniffing Scott’s shirt. Then he freezes and pulls back, looking at Scott with wary eyes.

“Hey,” Isaac says, the skin around his eyes tight, his hands balled to anxious fists on his knees.

“Hey,” Scott says back. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Isaac swallows. “I should… I’ll go to bed.” He pulls away more and moves to stand.

And Scott, he’s never been all that good with words. At least, not the right ones at the right time. So instead, he just pulls Isaac in closer and kisses him.

It’s clumsy, and that's okay. Their noses bump and slide, and they both keep their mouths closed, chaste and awkward the whole time. But Scott can feel his wolf butting up against the inside of his skin, trying to get closer to Isaac, so when he pulls back from the kiss, he leans their foreheads together and rubs his thumb along the edge of Isaac’s jaw.

“Stay,” he whispers, still so close the word brushes their lips together again.

Isaac nods and kisses Scott again, mouth looser now, a smile tugging up at the corners. “I like it where I am, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couples are jigsaw puzzles that hang together by touching in just enough points. They're never total fits or misfits.  
> \--Diane Ackerman


End file.
